Drabbles
by Florette
Summary: Série de drabbles avec pour le moment ZoSan, LuNa, ZoRo, Ussop/Kaya et SmokAce. Voici en plus la définition du mot pirate.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une série de drabbles d'autre s'ajouterons par la suite.

_Reviens-moi_ Zosan

Une dispute voilà comment cela avait débuté. Une dispute idiote pour un motif encore plus idiot mais le résultat était là : ils se séparent. Alors que cela faisait 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble sur un coup de tête ils se séparent. Après coup aucun des deux ne savait vraiment qui avait dit les mots fatidiques mais voilà ils avaient été dit. Malgré cela la vie continuait sur le Vogue Merry, chacun à faire comme d'habitude mais sans entrain. Sanji ne cuisinait plus aussi bien que pendant ses 6 derniers mois, Zoro ne dormait plus autant ses rêve le ramenant vers un passé perdu. Personne ne s'apercevait de leur mal-être mais chacun d'eux dépérissait et espérait le retour de l'être aimait perdu mais aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué. Maudite fierté. Ils voulaient oublier mais comment oublier quand vous vivez avec lui et que tout vous rappelle votre amour? Sanji continuait à courtiser Nami mais quand il le faisait il revoyait la déclaration de Zoro suite à une crise de jalousie et le moment où ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Zoro continuait ses entraînements mais cela lui rappelait les regards que Sanji lui jetait à ces moment là. Leur vie leur paraissait fade maintenant. Mais peut-être cela allait-il changer. Une ombre furtive se glissant dans une cuisine, des bras entourant un corps, quelques mots : «Reviens-moi je t'en prie» et pour finir un baisait.

_Destiné_ LuNa

Il est elle, elle est lui. Ils ne le savent pas encore mais ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Il l'a sauvé, elle le guide, lui est le capitaine, elle est la navigatrice. Depuis un certains temps déjà leur comportement commence à changer : elle le frappe moins, il l'écoute plus attentivement. Ils s'avancent lentement sans le savoir vers leur destiné.

_Perdu_ ZoRo

Elle est nouvelle sur ce bateau, ancienne ennemi, par encore une nakama. Il la considère comme une espionne,une traître. Elle, elle s'en moque. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est des amis et maintenant elle en a alors si il ne l'aime pas ce n'est pas grave. Mais si il la sauvait alors qu'elle allait mourir? Si en fait il était l'éclat qui manquait à sa vie? Et si pour lui elle était plus qu'une espionne et qu'il l'observait pour d'autre raisons? Alors peut-être l'amour trouverait-il une place dans leur cœur perdu.

_Mensonge_ UssopXKaya

Il lui racontait des histoires pour la faire sourire, pour voir ces étoiles apparaître dans ses yeux. Il voulait qu'elle aille mieux, qu'elle rigole. Pour cela il inventait mille-et-une aventures pourtant il en est une qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre, la seule qu'il voulait réellement, celle où ils seraient ensemble à voyager sur les océans. Alors pour cacher ce rêve il continuait ces mensonges.

_Idylle_ SmokAce

Pas de fumée sans feu. C'est bien ce que dit l'adage alors quand le feu rencontre la fumée cela ne peut que produire des étincelles. Cela fait deux mois qu'ils se sont rencontré à Alabasta, deux mois qu'ils se retrouvent en secret, deux mois qu'ils sont amants, deux mois qu'ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent plus vivre l'un sans l'autre et ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un avec l'autre. Deux mois qu'ils savent que leur histoire ne dureras pas éternellement. Alors quand Tashigi demande à son supérieur où il disparaît celui-ci est tenté de dire la vérité mais à ces moment là il revoit le visage de son amant et il invente un mensonge. Il sait que Tashigi pense qu'il voit une fille. Qu'elle tête ferait elle si elle savait la vérité? Le grand colonel Smoker avec le fils de Barbe-Blanche Commandant de la 2nd flotte Hiken no Ace. Peut-être ne serait-elle pas surprise après tout elle est bien avec Zoro, le second des Mugiwaras.

Des fois Marco voit bien le sourire sur le visage d'Ace,un sourire qui montre à quel point il est heureux, un sourire qui s'affiche le plus souvent après ses disparitions de plusieurs jours. Marco se doute bien qu'il a un amant surtout après la difficulté qu'il a eu à s'asseoir la première fois qu'il en ai revenue. Mais pourquoi en parlerait-il, cela ne le regarde pas.

Ainsi les deux amants continuent leur idylle et leurs rencontrent. Mais pour combien de temps encore?


	2. Pirate

Liberté

Que ce mot est prometteur. Il promet un avenir ou l'on choisit ce que l'on veut faire et devenir. Ce que l'on peut faire et ce qui est. On devient notre idéal, celui qu'on voulait être.

Combat

Il n'y a pas de liberté sans combat, pas de sortie de secour. Pour être libre il faut se battre et avoir le courage d'aller au bout de ses rêves.

Pirate

Un mot pour définir tous les autres, un mot pour décrire un choix de vie, un idéal. Un mot pour désigner un avenir, une pensée, un mode de vie. Il faut du courage pour être un pirate, il faut se battre pour être un pirate mais une fois ce but atteint le mot pirate veut dire libre. Libre de voyager, de découvrir, d'aimer, de détester. Libre de toutes règles. Devenir un pirate c'est incarner le rêve de liberté cacher en chacun de nous. Cette volonté est plus forte que toutes les autres. Rien ne peut l'arrêter. Rien ne peut nous empêcher de l'atteindre.


End file.
